harrypottercanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Harry Potter
Harry Potter (born 1980), also known as 'the Boy Who Lived' and 'the Chosen One', is the conqueror of Lord Voldemort and the only known person to have survived the Killing Curse.Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone - Chapter 1 (The Boy Who Lived) He is consequently one of the most famous wizards in the world. He became the youngest ever Head of the Auror Office in 2007 and was a key figure in the reformation of the Ministry of Magic. He is married to Ginny Weasley, and has three children: James, Albus and Lily. Biography Childhood (1980-91) Godric's Hollow (1980-81) Harry was born to James and Lily Potter on July 31, 1980.Harry Potter - Pottermore He was probably named after his great-grandfather, Henry Potter. His birth came in the midst of the First Wizarding War. He was prophesied to eventually defeat Lord Voldemort, and so his parents were forced to go into hiding during the pregnancy. Due to the war, Harry's christening was very hurried and quiet, involving only the family and his godfather, Sirius. Consequently, he does not have a godmother.J.K. Rowling at the Edinburgh Book Festival - J.K. Rowling Official Site (via the Internet Archive) Harry then spent the first year of his life in hiding in Godric's Hollow. However, despite using the Fidelius Charm as a protective measure, they were betrayed by their Secret Keeper, Peter Pettigrew, and Voldemort discovered their location on Halloween of that year. He immediately murdered James, and then killed Lily when she refused to step aside to give him access to Harry. Yet when Voldemort attempted to kill Harry, the curse rebounded and reduced Voldemort to a shadow of his former self, forcing him into exile. Lily's sacrifice had saved Harry and prevented Voldemort from harming him. Life with the Dursleys (1981-91) Following his parents' deaths, Harry was taken from Godric's Hollow by Hagrid on Dumbledore's orders and left on the doorstep of his mother's family, the Dursleys. They were Muggles, and were reluctant to take him in due to their disdain for magic and anything remotely abnormal. As a result, they never told him about his magical heritage, and pretended that his parents had died in a car crash. Harry was severely neglected by the Dursleys and made to live in the cupboard under the stairs.Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone - Chapter 2 (The Vanishing Glass) He was frequently picked on by his spoilt cousin, Dudley, whose favourite sport was 'Harry Hunting'.Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone - Chapter 3 (The Letters From No One) Throughout his childhood, Harry kept finding himself in strange incidents he couldn't explain. He once ended up on the school roof after being chased by Dudley's gang; another time, Petunia sheared his hair off, only for it to grow back entirely overnight. Furthermore, strangers in the street would sometimes greet him, seeming to know him. For Dudley's eleventh birthday, the Dursleys went to visit London Zoo. Harry was usually left behind with Mrs Figg on such occasions, but that year they were forced to take him with them as she had broken her leg. At the zoo, another strange incident occurred: Harry discovered he was able to talk to snakes. He struck up a conversation with a Brazilian boa constrictor and vanished the glass it was trapped behind, setting it free. This earned Harry his longest ever punishment. Discovery of magic (Summer 1991) Vernon and Petunia planned for Harry to attend Stonewall High, the local comprehensive. However, mysterious letters addressed to Harry started to arrive in the post, agitating his aunt and uncle. Though they tried to ignore them, the letters continued to arrive in an increasingly creative fashion. Vernon eventually resorted to more drastic measures, moving the family to a shack on a rock in the sea in the mistaken belief that wizards couldn't cross water.Pottermore - Vernon & Petunia Dursley However, Hagrid arrived and gave Harry his Hogwarts letter, revealing that he was a wizard, much to his elation.Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone - Chapter 4 (The Keeper of the Keys) He took him to Diagon Alley to purchase his school supplies, including his new owl, Hedwig, and his wand. The wandmaker, Mr. Ollivander, explained to him that his wand shared a core with the wand of Lord Voldemort, prompting Harry to make Hagrid divulge the details of his parents' murder. He also unknowingly met Draco Malfoy for the first time in Madam Malkin's.Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone - Chapter 5 (Diagon Alley) Years at Hogwarts (1991-97) First year (1991-92) A few weeks after visiting Diagon Alley, Harry went to King's Cross to board the Hogwarts Express. Having been left by Hagrid, he had no idea how to get onto Platform Nine and Three-Quarters, but was helped by Mrs. Weasley. Aboard the train, Harry instantly befriended her son, Ron, and also met Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom. They then took the boats across the lake to the castle and waited inside to be sorted.Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone - Chapter 6 (The Journey From Platform Nine and Three-Quarters) Although the Sorting Hat was tempted to put him in Slytherin, Harry begged to be sorted elsewhere, and so Harry was sorted into Gryffindor alongside Ron and Hermione.Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone - Chapter 7 (The Sorting Hat) Despite this, Harry and Ron did not become friends with Hermione until later on. Harry also immediately gained the enmity of his Potions teacher, Professor Snape,Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone - Chapter 8 (The Potions Master) and fellow student, Draco Malfoy. Malfoy challenged Harry to a wizards' duel at midnight in the trophy room, but it was a trick as he had tipped off Filch to his presence. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville ran off to the forbidden third floor corridor, where they encountered a three-headed dog.Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone - Chapter 9 (The Midnight Duel) This did not help their relationship with Hermione. On Halloween, a mountain troll was let into the school, but Hermione was unaware of its presence, as she was crying in the girl's bathrooms after Ron had made fun of her earlier that day. Harry and Ron went to warn her and found the troll attacking her in the bathroom. Harry stuck his wand up its nose and Ron managed to make the troll knock itself out using a Levitation Charm. When the teachers arrived, Hermione lied about the situation to keep Harry and Ron out of trouble. From then on, they were best friends.Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone - Chapter 10 (Halloween) Harry discovered at his first flying lesson that he was a natural flyer. When Draco Malfoy took Neville Longbottom's Remembrall and threw it in the air, Harry dove after it and caught it in an impressive dive. He was so skilled that McGonagall allowed him to join the Gryffindor Quidditch team, making him the youngest Seeker in a century. Before Harry's first Quidditch match, he received a new Nimbus 2000 from Professor McGonagall. During that Quidditch match, Harry's broom was jinxed, and he lost control, causing him to almost fall off.Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone - Chapter 11 (Quidditch) Ron and Hermione saw Professor Snape staring at Harry and mumbling an incantation. Suspecting him of cursing Harry's broom, Hermione cast a spell to set his robes on fire. As soon as Snape stopped making eye contact with Harry, he regained control of his broom and zoomed toward the ground. On his way, he caught the snitch in his mouth, almost swallowing it, ending the match and leaving Gryffindor victorious. It was later revealed that Quirrell was the one jinxing Harry's broom, and Snape was trying to perform a counter-jinx, much to Harry, Ron, and Hermione's surprise.Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone - Chapter 17 (The Man With Two Faces) Meanwhile, Lord Voldemort, long presumed dead, was secretly mounting a return. Using Quirrell as a host body, he searched for the Philosopher's Stone, which he believed would restore him to his body and grant him everlasting life. On 4 June, Voldemort was thwarted by Harry with the help of Ron and Hermione. They underwent a series of difficult challenges in an attempt to stop the Stone from being stolen. In the end, only Harry was able to pass through to the final chamber, leaving him to face Voldemort alone.Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone - Chapter 16 (Through the Trapdoor) It was revealed that Quirrell had been serving Voldemort, and that Voldemort had been living under Quirrell's turban on the back of his head. Harry saw himself in the Mirror of Erised holding the Stone, and as his intention was pure, it appeared in his pocket. Harry and Quirrell then fought one another, and Harry, due to the protective magic of Lily's sacrifice, killed Quirrell simply by touching him with his hands. Overcome by his injuries, Harry passed out just as Dumbledore arrived and took the Stone. When Harry awoke in the hospital three days later, Dumbledore informed him that Voldemort had abandoned Quirrell, leaving him to die. During this period of unconsciousness, Harry missed the last Quidditch match of the year: Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw, the latter house winning. At the end of term feast, Dumbledore awarded extra points to Gryffindor for Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville's achievements, winning them the House Cup and destroying Slytherin's chance of winning for a seventh year in a row. Second year (1992-93) During his second year, the Chamber of Secrets was opened by the self-proclaimed 'Heir of Slytherin',Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets - Chapter 8 (The Deathday Party) and Harry became the prime suspect due to his mastery of Parseltongue, earning him hatred and suspicion from the rest of the student body.Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets - Chapter 11 (The Duelling Club) As Muggle-borns were being petrified, Harry, Ron and Hermione worked together to uncover the mystery of the Chamber and Slytherin's monster.Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets - Chapter 10 (The Rogue Bludger) Hermione herself was petrified,Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets - Chapter 14 (Cornelius Fudge) but Harry and Ron were able to deduce from the clues she'd left behind that the monster was a basilisk. They soon discovered that Ron's little sister, Ginny, had been taken and vowed to rescue her, coming to the realisation that the entrance to the Chamber was in the girls' bathroom.Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets - Chapter 16 (The Chamber of Secrets) Harry was able to enter the Chamber, and came face to face with the memory of Tom Riddle, the original owner of the diary Ginny had been writing in all year, and had, unbeknownst to her, been possessing her. It was revealed that Riddle was actually the teenage self of Lord Voldemort, who was attempting to return by to power by sapping Ginny's life away. Harry, proving himself a true Gryffindor, pulled the Sword of Godric Gryffindor from the Sorting Hat (which had been brought to him by Dumbledore's phoenix Fawkes), using it to kill the basilisk. He then destroyed the diary with a basilisk fang, foiling Riddle's plan.Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets - Chapter 17 (The Heir of Slytherin) Ginny was safe and the petrified victims were restored.Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets - Chapter 18 (Dobby's Reward) Third year (1993-94) Harry learned that notorious murderer and Azkaban escapee, Sirius Black, was after him, apparently because of his role in Voldemort's downfall.Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban - Chapter 4 (The Leaky Cauldron) This discovery was worsened when he found out that Sirius was his godfather, and, in addition to killing thirteen Muggles, had betrayed James and Lily to Voldemort.Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban - Chapter 10 (The Marauder's Map) Due to Black's escape, Dementors were stationed outside Hogwarts,Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban - Chapter 5 (The Dementor) and so Harry learned the Patronus Charm to ward them off, with the help of his new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Remus Lupin.Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban - Chapter 12 (The Patronus) However, they were not able to keep Black away from Hogwarts, as Harry, Ron and Hermione discovered when they were lured into the Shrieking Shack.Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban - Chapter 17 (Cat, Rat and Dog) It was revealed that Sirius had actually been framed by Peter Pettigrew, who had pretended to be dead for thirteen years but was really using his Animagus abilities to masquerade as Ron's rat, Scabbers.Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban - Chapter 19 (The Servant of Lord Voldemort) Although Pettigrew escaped in the end, Harry and Hermione used a time-turner to save Sirius from the Dementor's Kiss.Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban - Chapter 21 (Hermione's Secret) Fourth year (1994-95) The summer before his fourth year, Harry attended the final of the 1994 Quidditch World Cup with the Weasleys. Harry supported Ireland, who ended up winning. However, later that night, there was a Death Eater attack on the campsite, and Harry, Ron and Hermione became separated from the rest of the Weasleys. They headed into the nearby forest and Harry realised his wand was missing. The Dark Mark was cast into the air by an unknown perpetrator not far from them, and they were soon joined by Ministry officials in search of the caster. Harry's wand was found in the hands of a house-elf belonging to the prominent Ministry official, Barty Crouch Sr. They discovered that Harry's wand had been used to cast the Dark Mark, though the person responsible was still unable to be found. They returned to the Burrow the following day. Upon Harry's return to Hogwarts, Dumbledore announced that Hogwarts would be hosting the Triwizard Tournament, an inter-school competition with Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. An enchanted object called the Goblet of Fire would select a champion for each school, and they would have to complete a series of dangerous tasks to be named winner of the tournament. Due to previous injuries and fatalities, the competition would only be open to those aged seventeen or above. Fleur Delacour, Viktor Krum and Cedric Diggory were announced as the champions for Beauxbatons, Durmstrang and Hogwarts respectively. Unexpectedly, however, the Goblet selected a fourth champion: Harry Potter. Despite not having entered his name, his selection meant he was part of a binding magical contract, and therefore forced to compete, to the chagrin of the teachers.It was unknown who had had entered his name or how they had done, but new Defence teacher, ex-Auror Mad-Eye Moody, suggested that the culprit was trying to kill Harry. Harry's selection was met with delight by Gryffindor and anger by the rest of the school. The other houses turned against Harry and supported Cedric, who was perceived to be the 'real' Hogwarts champion. Worst of all was Ron's reaction. He had long been overshadowed, both by Harry and his family, and jealousy got the better of him. They had a serious falling-out over it, and he refused to speak to Harry for quite some time. Meanwhile, Harry discovered from Hagrid that the first task was to be about dragons. He passed this information on to Cedric, who was the only champion who didn't know, Fleur and Krum having already been told by their headteachers. Harry was unsure how to tackle this, but with some advice from Moody, realised that he could summon his broomstick to outfly the dragon. He and Hermione practiced Summoning Charms together and he mastered the spell just in time. He faced a Hungarian Horntail and managed to capture the Golden Egg, gaining the joint highest marks with Krum. He also managed to reconcile with Ron after the task, whose attitude has drastically altered upon seeing how dangerous the tournament was. Fifth year (1995-96) Description here. Sixth year (1996-97) Description here. Fight against Voldemort (1997-98) Description here. Horcrux hunt (August 1997-May 1998) Description here. Battle of Hogwarts (2 May 1998) Description here. Later life (1998-present) Following the Battle of Hogwarts, Harry joined Kingsley Shacklebolt's newly reshuffled Auror department, rising to become the youngest ever Head of the Auror Office in 2007. Kingsley permitted those who had fought in the final battle to become Aurors without getting their N.E.W.T.s, so Harry never completed his seventh year.Transcript of Part 1 of Pottercast's JK Rowling Interview - The Leaky Cauldron, 23 December 2007 Along with his friends, he completely revolutionised the Auror department and helped stamp out corruption at the Ministry.JK Rowling One-On-One: Part One. - Today Show, 26 July 2007 (via Accio Quote) He married Ginny Weasley and had three children: James, Albus and Lily.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Epilogue (Nineteen Years Later) He also had a hand in the upbringing of his godson, Teddy Lupin, thus fulfilling the role Sirius never got to play for him. He and his family attended the final of the 2014 Quidditch World Cup in the Patagonian Desert and stayed in the VIP section of the campsite. Harry embraced Viktor Krum upon meeting him once more and introduced him to his sons.Pottermore - Daily Prophet - Gossip Column Along with the rest of his family (save for Albus), he supported Bulgaria in the final, and looked 'emotional' when they won.Pottermore - Daily Prophet - Quidditch World Cup final Appearance Harry is described as having 'a thin face, knobbly knees, black hair, and bright green eyes'. His hair, inherited from his father, refuses to lie flat. He wears round glasses and has a distinctive scar shaped like a lightning bolt, which was given to him by Lord Voldemort when he attempted to kill him. It is frequently remarked that Harry looks exactly like James, but with his mother's almond-shaped eyes. As a child, Harry was small and skinny, perhaps due to being mistreated by the Dursleys, but by the time he was seventeen, he had reached the same height as his father,Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Chapter 34 (The Forest Again) who was tall.Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone - Chapter 12 (The Mirror of Erised) Rita Skeeter describes a 33 year old Harry as having 'a couple of threads of silver' in his hair. Personality Description here. Skills and abilities Harry is an extremely skilled flier and Quidditch player, becoming the youngest Seeker in a century at the age of eleven. He showed an instant aptitude for flying, and proved better at it than many people who had grown up around broomsticks. He is also naturally gifted at Defence Against the Dark Arts, and was able to produce a corporeal Patronus at the age of thirteen, a feat not many grown wizards would be capable of. His mastery of duelling is such that he was capable of battling Voldemort and his Death Eaters at the age of fourteen,Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire - Chapter 34 (Priori Incantatem) and he also survived battle with them on a variety of subsequent occasions. As a teenager, he posed a serious threat to a number of highly skilled, dangerous adult wizards. He later became an Auror despite not having the necessary N.E.W.T. qualifications. In terms of his other Hogwarts subjects, Harry displayed a reasonable amount of talent. In his O.W.L.s, he achieved Astronomy (A), Care of Magical Creatures (E), Charms (E), Defense Against the Dark Arts (O), Divination (P), Herbology (E), History of Magic (D), Potions (E) and Transfiguration (E).Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince - Chapter 5 (An Excess of Phlegm) Possessions *'Wand' - Harry bought his wand from Ollivanders when he was eleven. It is made from holly and is eleven inches long, with a feather from the phoenix Fawkes as its magical core. Fawkes also gave a feather to Lord Voldemort's wand, making the two wands brothers. Therefore, their wands did not work properly against each other, provoking the Reverse Spell effect. Harry's wand was broken during a battle with Voldemort in 1997, but he was able to repair it with the Elder Wand. *'Hedwig' - Harry's owl, Hedwig, was given to him as a birthday present by Hagrid when he was eleven. She died during a battle with Death Eaters in 1997. *'Invisibility Cloak' - Harry inherited his Invisibility Cloak from his father, and received it from Dumbledore in his first year at school. He used it many times in his various escapades. He later discovered it was one of the three legendary Deathly Hallows. *'Nimbus 2000' - Harry received this broomstick from McGonagall in his first year as a reward for becoming the new Gryffindor Seeker. At the time, it was the fastest racing broom on the market. It was destroyed by the Whomping Willow in his third year. *'Firebolt' - Harry was anonymously gifted the Firebolt for Christmas in his third year at school. He later discovered it was from his godfather, Sirius Black. It was destroyed during the flight of the seven Potters in 1997. *'Marauder's Map' - Harry was given the Marauder's Map by Fred and George Weasley in his third year as a way of sneaking into Hogsmeade. He later found out it was created by his father and his friends. *'Two-way mirror' - Harry was given the two-way mirror by Sirius Black, but he destroyed it in a fit of anger after Sirius' death. Aberforth Dumbledore later used the twin mirror to keep an eye on Harry when he was on the run in 1997-98. *'Elder Wand' - Harry unknowingly became Master of the Elder Wand after a scuffle with Draco Malfoy in Malfoy Manor. He used it to defeat Voldemort. *'Resurrection Stone' - Harry was bequeathed the Resurrection Stone by Albus Dumbledore in his will. It was concealed inside the first Golden Snitch Harry ever caught, and he used it communicate with his parents as he walked to his death. Trivia *Harry smells treacle tart, the wood of a broomstick handle, and the flowery scent of Ginny Weasley in Amortentia.Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince - Chapter 9 (The Half-Blood Prince) *Harry only ever managed to beat Hermione in one subject: Defence Against the Dark Arts. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * See also *Harry Potter/Quotes *Potter family References External links * Category:1980 births Category:1991-1998 cohort Category:20th century wizards Category:21st century wizards Category:Aurors Category:Battle of Hogwarts participants Category:British people Category:Dumbledore's Army Category:Famous Wizards Category:Gryffindor students Category:Half-bloods Category:Lord Voldemort's Horcruxes Category:Ministry of Magic employees Category:Owners of the Invisibility Cloak Category:Parselmouths Category:Potter family Category:Quidditch Captains Category:Seekers Category:Slug Club Category:Triwizard Champions Category:Wizards of the Month